You Can Come to Me
You Can Come To Me is a duet song sung by Austin and Ally. In Campers & Complications, this is the song Austin and Ally are working on at the end. It was featured in Chapters & Choices. Ally sang this song with Austin but also did a solo of it in Solos & Stray Kitties, and got over her stage fright. It was also sung in Real Life & Reel Life, recreating the performance in Chapters & Choices. It was written by Matthew Tishler and Amy Powers. Lyrics Ally: When you're on your own Drowning alone And you need a rope that can pull you in Someone will throw it Austin: And when you're afraid That you're gonna break And you need a way to feel strong again Someone will know it Both: And even when it hurts the most Try to have a little hope That someone's gonna be there when you don't When you don't If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be You can come to me Ally: You struggle inside Losing your mind Fighting and trying, to be yourself Both: And somebody lets you Out in the cold But no where to go Feeling like no one can understand Then somebody gets you So take a breath and let it go Try to have a little hope 'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't When you don't If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be You can come to me Ally: Like a chain that never breaks (Austin: Chain that never breaks) Like a truth that never bends (Austin: Truth that never bends) Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (Austin: Puts it back again) It's the feeling that you get (Austin: Feeling that you get) It's the moment that you know (Austin: Moment that you know) Like no matter what the future holds You'll never be alone Both: If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (Ally: Oh, yeah) (Austin: I will be your shoulder) If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (Ally: Be your smile) (Austin: I'll be your smile) If you wanna fly, I will be your sky Anything you need that's what I'll be (Austin: Anything you need) (Austin: Anything you'll be) (Ally: Anything you'll be) If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (Ally: Be your ladder) If you wanna run, I'll be your road (Austin: I will be your road) If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (Ally: If you want a friend) (Austin: Doesn't matter when) Anything you need, that's what I'll be (Ally: Anything you'll need) You can come to me Ally: You can come to me Yeah Category:Songs Category:Austin & Ally Songs Category:Duets